The Rest of Our Lives Start Today Chapter Two
by lizziedizzy454
Summary: Please enjoy and let me know what you think! :


The Rest of Our Lives Start Today

Chapter Two

While on the ride to Kid Flash's hometown; which they all thought was Central City, it was only an hour and a half away from Mount Justice, and they had been in the bio ship for over two hours and there isn't even any traffic!

"He hasn't said anything the entire ride," Aqualad said quietly to his teammates so Kid Flash couldn't hear them. He was sitting in his chair looking out the window at the sunny day with a blank expression on his face, the same expression what on his face when he entered Mount Justice earlier that day.

"That's not like Wally," Miss Martian said.

"Robin, go talk to him," Superboy ordered.

"Me? Why me?" Robin asked, but he stood up, walked over to Kid Flash and said, "KF, you okay?"

"Sure…" Kid responded with as much enthusiasm as a child who just found out their pet gold fish is dead. His face didn't more, his expression didn't even change.

As Robin looked to his team for help, they all said for him to just leave Kid Flash alone. That's what's different about Robin, he can't just leave something alone. So Robin asked KF some questions, which each word he began to speak faster than the last.

"There's something that I think is on all of our minds lately." Kid Flash looked away at the window and looked at his team mates, he knew this was coming, just not so much at one time, "who's Elizabeth? Is she cute? Funny? Tall? Short? Ugly? Burnet? Blonde? Date-able? Older? Younger? Outta my league? Foe? Friend? - I got it! SHE'S YOUR SISTER! ISN'T SHE?"

Kid Flash was diffidently having his patients tested… he cracked he couldn't hold it in any longer, "SHUT UP!"

Silence filled the ship as the team all looked at Kid Flash. Feeling as though he should know everything about everyone, their leader asked, "Who is she? We need to know."

Well that wasn't _entirely _true. They didn't _need to know_, but they just _wanted _to know. All looked at Wally, needing, wanting an answer.

The red headed, emerald green eyed grown up boy started to talk, his eyes fixed on a position on the floor of the bio ship "She is…" he corrected himself, "She was my best friend. We knew eachother growing up in North Carolina, she was my neighbor." Now the team knew where they were going North Carolina, strange place.

"We were the same age, I was a month older though, she acted as if she were years older than I was," he chuckled to himself thinking of all the times that Elizabeth took care of him when he was sick. He continued talking, "She taught me al lot of stuff; how to climb a tree, build a birdhouse, how to ride a bike. She was the one who helped me discover myself."

Noticing that he was done for a second, Miss Martian had to ask, "what happened, what changed?"

Having that question asked, KF had gone crazy, he didn't mean to get to angry at Miss Martian, but it was the first time he's talked to about Elizabeth with anyone. Kid Flash said, "what happened? What do you _think_ happened? _This_ is what happened! I discovered that I'm a superhero! When I found out, I was told to not tell _anyone_ else, so I didn't. When I was seven, my training with the Flash started, my uncle. Which meant that I would have to move to Central City, leave North Carolina, leave Elizabeth. I left the next day, breaking a promise I wanted to keep."

Once Kid Flash finished his story all looked sad, except for Superboy. He was quite frustrated about the whole thing, "You left with out even saying goodbye?"

KF just looked at him and said, "Yeah, biggest regret of my life. I still remember that day, it was a Thursday morning in December. I begged my parents to make us leave in the morning that way I wouldn't have to look at her the entire day. I was sitting in the back of my car. My parents were still putting in _one_ more suitcase. Then I heard it. I heard a little voice in the back of my head… or at least that's what I thought it was. The voice wasn't saying for me to leave, to forget everything, it was just saying my name. I looked back and I saw…"

Robin was starting to get impatient and blurted, "What? What did you see!"

"A little girl, who just turned seven not too long ago. Her hair the color of the sun's rays turning the color of wet sand from the rain pouring down on her. Her ocean blue eyes filled with tears were staring directly at me. And she could have said anything she wanted to, but she just said, Wally you broke your promise. But I wouldn't do it; I couldn't tell her goodbye, that I'll miss her, or even why I was leaving all of a sudden. I couldn't explain all of _this, _she would have thought that I was just crazy. I couldn't run out of my car, say that I'm sorry, give her a hug and tell her that I'll be back… someday. I couldn't, she would just hate me even more than she already does."

Once Kid Flash finished his life story, he looked up from the spot on the floor he was looking at and he was about to cry, but he held back the tears. He was a grown man, he does not cry.

"We're here" he said when he looked out the window.

And just like that the team's first day in Riverside, North Carolina started.


End file.
